


AceSabo - This Human, Ace

by okamidemon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamidemon/pseuds/okamidemon
Summary: Basically, an AU where Sabo is an incubus and Ace is a, as the title says, a human. All that Sabo had preyed on before easily just fell for him, despite whatever sexual orientation. However, one human is giving Sabo heaven and being such a pain! Ace is too beautiful to Sabo to be killed, but Ace doesn't want to do any sort of contract. Apparently, Sabo still has the obstacle of 'love' to get passed before he can make every human bow to him.  - Get used to demon slang -





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this and get a bit confused on some parts, know that how Sabo talks will be different. Since he is a demon, heaven, to him, is our hell. 'OMG' - oh my god, is his 'OMS' or... Oh my Satan. 'You're a demon!' is his 'You're an angel!'
> 
> Do you comprehend? Yeah, it's a tad weird.
> 
> Also, if you somehow don't know... Uh... This whole fic will basically have mature content constantly. I mean... just saying in case it ain't obvious...
> 
> Btw, I am not some demon expert, so I will be making some stuff up. If you're a demon expert and know it's wrong, well uh... ya can write ur own version. Anyhow, enjoy~
> 
> I try to be funny too, which idk if I am, so...

Euh... My name is Sabo. I'm a demon. A incubus, to be specific. What is an incubus? Mn... the male succubus, I guess. I can, if I wanted to, turn into a lady, but I don't like doing that. I'm pretty enough anyhow. Today, I am getting hungry. I have to eat... something. To be honest, I think I would be considered a succubus. Why? Well, that is because I prefer the men.

I licked my mouth, just thinking about it. Mn, they can make me feel so good! I sat myself on top of a building and stared at a lit apartment. Oh, but not always. I'm not that naughty that anyone will do. I hate old guys, because... oh dear Satan, it's disgusting. Not to mention, they don't have the energy. I need one with energy. Oh, those who go for the little kids? Oh... My... Dearest Satan King. I don't even know if they are mentally stable! I guess I go for the young men. Ah, but sometimes they can be insane. Since when did people like hitting or choking? Have I lived to long? Those feel like an angel had caught me.

My eyes watched the lit apartment quietly while my legs dangled from the edge. I guess there is bad in everything. Humans probably assume that we, succubi and incubi, would just enjoy anything. That is completely wrong. Ugh, humans are annoying. I rubbed my scarred arms and sighed again. Who ever thought one could almost be purified during intercourse. Purification and sex are two opposite things. Well, I managed to live for long. I wasn't one of those super old demons, but I wasn't a baby.

My wings stretched when I saw the lights go out. "Ah, soon. Soon," I cheered quietly as I got up. Today, I found a nice-looking young man. I saw him earlier playing with a ball. What even is that game... They just try to get a ball into a basket. When they do, they all cheer and hug each other. Is it that fun? Anyways, he was looking nice and tasty with his shirt off and sweat all over. How will he look in the bedroom?

I chuckled to myself and my tail wrapped around me. "Hm... I'm getting excited already," I mumbled. I waited for a bit longer, prancing along the edge of the roof. Going in when he was awake is a bad idea. Only the newbie demons do that. You wait for them to get comfortable and fall asleep, or just shut their eyes. Then, you slip in and get close, so when they wake, if they wake, and maybe want to scream, you silence them. It's logic.

Some even wait for deep sleep, but, one... How much time do you have, wanting to wait so long? Two, that's not exciting. Who would want to just watch them have a wet dream? Let them wake up so you can see their stupid expressions. I nodded proudly to myself. Due to my years alive, I know a lot. My wings opened started moving. It was about time for my meal.

Dropping off the edge, I was lifted up by my wings. I glided over to the apartment and let my feet grip onto the edge of the windowsill. The claws on my feet gripped onto it and my wings kept their movements as I fiddled with the window. Once I got it open, my wings folded back to rest to keep quiet. I slid the window open and scooted into the room.

Luckily today was a quiet night, so I could leave the window open. I liked doing that so I could escape if something bad happened. Since a certain incident, I have never close the window behind me. I crouched on the carpet ground and looked around. When my tail hit something on a desk, I panicked and hurried to hide. I peaked at the cup that fell with some sticks of things rolling out. They made quite a loud noise. Ah, I messed up! My tail was such a pain! I heard mumbling and shifting of blankets.

Ah... he's waking up, is what I thought, but the boy didn't. He simply just grunted and started snoring again. Who is able to sleep so deeply? Whatever... I scooted out of my hiding place and stood up with a quiet huff. Maybe it was because I hadn't hunted in a while. Been just doing summons instead. I peaked over the bed and looked at the boy's face. "How appealing," I said softly.

He was, definitely, one of the most handsome ones I have found. I reached my hand to his face and touched his cheek gently. He reacted slightly and turned his head more to my hand. I chuckled, "how cute." Quickly, I shook my head to get those thought out of my mind. "Mn... but do I have to eat him? Maybe he can make a contract with me? Would he," I asked myself.

By eat, I meant his soul. I don't want that meat stuff. Eating a soul, is kind of like taking the life source. Either they live and continue their lives, lifeless and dead, or we could 'suck them dry.' Both would kill them eventually. I saw some of the ones I 'ate' continue their lives, but then they can't focus. They eventually get hit by a car or something. If they still somehow have consciousness, they will kill their own selves. It's kind of... sad, to be honest. I don't really like it. People, most of them, are good people, so why do they deserve to die like so?

I frowned thinking about it. Demons like me... they are the ones to die early. The ones that have any hint of good within. I watched the sleeping human and felt his warm breaths upon my hand. If born a demon, you must be hated. To act kind, is death. If born an angel... Nah, angels are just spawns of God. Good Satan, they are horrid! Ah- I'm getting distracted.

Carefully, I moved my tail up to his throat. My tail was an armed one. Some can get normal skinny tails, short tails, no tails, or maybe a couple. I got an armed one. The end of it was hooked and had a blade. It kind of looked like the scorpion demons' tails. If I wanted, I could emit poison, but I rarely do that.

"Come now. Wake up, handsome," I said to the sleeping one. I crawled over him and rubbed my hand against his cheek. Oh, he really was pretty. His dark hair and his sun-kissed skin... He had some freckles too. "Come make a contract with me, Boy," I whispered to him. Seeing that he wasn't waking, I just began without. My other hand made its way to the human's crotch and rubbed gently.

The human grumbled again and started to let out hot breaths. I gulped and watched his face. His expressions were to arousing... My wear was already dissolving off without me having to make it. Oh, this was bad. I'm only looking at his face and I am getting excited. Perhaps it's just because I haven't eaten... That should be the reason.

I almost forgot to keep my tail at his neck, getting too turned on with this guy already. "... What," I heard him start talking. "Huh... who the fuck- Eh-! Dream? Wait---"

Ah, even his voice was so good! I smiled at his and tilted my tail to get him to know there was a blade at his throat. When he saw it, he fell silent and started inching back. "Good evening, Boy... Do you know what I am," I asked him.

"Wha- O-of course not-" He panicked, getting quite loud. I pushed my tail closer to him and grumbled.

"Be more quiet," I muttered. "Well... since you don't seem to know for some reason... I am a demon," I informed him. He stared at me silently before looking me up and down. "Incubi? Succubi? Never heard of us?"

"Eh... Um... My friends talked about you demons before. Said it'd be a sexy lady though," he mumbled.

"It can be. I'm just male. Surprise," I sighed. I scanned his half naked body quietly before my hand that stayed between his legs pressed against him again. He jolted and a moan slipped from his mouth. That seemed to surprise him. "Do you feel good? Don't you want more of me," I asked him, continuing to rub my hand on him. Indeed, I was a male and some people would complain, but all the men before him would end up agreeing. My appearance was apparently just that good. I was able to turn a straight man astray.

After some heated breaths and moans, he looked me in the eye and looked at my appearance again. "No," he answered. "I rather not-"

I paused and stared. "D-don't play with me! All the men I came up to never refused me," I complained. "I-is it because I am a male? The others said that at the start too, but eventually-"

"I. Don't. Want. To," he stated clearly with a huff. I shut my mouth and puffed my cheeks angrily. Why was he different? When it comes to sexual pleasure, people would give in always. That's how it was.

"You'll be changing your mind in a few," I growled before reaching into his pants. He started complaining until I threatened him with my tail again. I stroked his little self with both my hands and watched his expressions. He was angry, very angry, but like I had said, the pleasure he was receiving soon changed his expressions to one of arousal. I laughed softly, "how do you feel now? Don't you want to stick yourself into something?"

He panted and moaned more. Shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side, he grumbled to himself. He then looked back at me and answered with, "yeah- Stick it back in my pants, that's what!"

My hands stopped and I just stared. What is this person... Was he blessed recently? Is he maybe an angel?! No, no, no... That can't be. Come on, Sabo. This one just needs you to work a bit harder! With that thought in mind, my wear crumbled away, leaving me bare over him. "I won't give up so easily," I hissed. I had already forgot that I wanted to make him contract with me. I licked my fingers and made sure I shortened my nail. Poking myself would give me heaven. I glanced at him as I slipped my fingers into myself.

He's not watching! Ah---- This human is annoying! What is with him?! He just looked to the side angrily, keeping quiet since he know I could kill him. "H-how can you be like this when you're so excited down here- Are you an angel," I said frustratingly.

"Ah- thank you for the compliment, but I just... ah- don't want to do it," he told me.

"What part was a compliment," I questioned loudly.

"You called me and angel- Oh... I get it," he nodded.

I blinked before just sitting on his thighs. An irritated groan fled my mouth and my tail went limp onto the bed. "I give up... You're impossible! I don't get it," I complained. I frowned and looked down. My wear slowly reappeared to cover myself. I took the hem of his underwear and pulled it over his. Oh, this made me feel so defeated.

He just watched me and he then sat up when my tail fell limp. "Am I not dying tonight," he asked. I jolted and gasped from how close he came to me. "Are you letting me off?"

"Ah- um... Well, what else can I do! I don't want to kill you and just wanted a contract, but you don't like me, so I can't do anything," I answered, more in a whine. "I'll jus' go home and starve..."

The human watched me quietly. "You're hungry? Oh... you 'eat' that stuff. Um... Sorry, I guess," he said. "I don't just do it with anyone. Only if I love them, will I do so," he told me calmly.

I looked at him and nodded slightly. Love? What was that again? Wasn't it something like... only a great individual can be that love? Does that mean I am not good enough? That's why?! This love... if I overcome that, then this human and other humans like him will fall under me easily! Right? I let out a huff and got up. "Human- You aren't being let off! I'll become good enough, Angel! I'll make you love me," I stated loudly before hopping off of the bed and crawling over the desk to the window. I glared back at him. He just sat there, confused. "This won't be the last time you see me, Angel," I hissed before my wings spread and I pushed myself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Because of how that boy rejected me, I had to find someone else. I hadn't eaten in long, so I was definitely telling the truth to him, when I said I would go starve. Who did I go to? Some frequent summoner. I let out hot breaths and moans as I moved myself up and down. To be honest, it didn't feel good today. I had other things on my mind.

My body stopped moving and I looked down at the human who was under me. "Hey- what is... this love you humans have," I asked him as I took soft breaths. This human was average. I didn't even know his name and he didn't know mine. There was no contract either. He just summons me frequently. Apparently he didn't want a contract where he can't do the do with anyone else. How naughty... He still wanted to do more when I was not available. Maybe I got him addicted.

"Love? Why are you asking that," the human chuckled. He set his hands on my hips and caressed my side. "Hm... When we find someone special, we love them," he then answered.

Special? What did that mean, I wondered. "Do you love me," I asked him quietly.

"Of course! My little incubus! Now, enough talk," he told me before gripping my sides and thrusting up into me. I jolted and gasped loudly. "Come here. Lean down," he ordered me.

Reluctantly, I did so. His arms then wrapped around my waist and his hands groped my behind. Loud moans came from me and I gripped at the pillow under the human's head. Ah... I said it didn't feel good, but- my body thought otherwise, like usual. Soon, wanting to know what this 'love' meant, was pushed aside and my mind was just filled with the thoughts of wanting more and more of what I was currently doing.

☾ ☾☾☾☾ 

In the end, I never did find out much about this love that boy told me about. I let out a sigh and stared at that certain apartment. He wasn't in at this moment. I couldn't sense anything. What time was it? Getting late time. I pushed myself up and shook open my wings. It was kind of risky to be flying around at this time, but... whatever. I wanted to get in at this time, so I will. Slipping off the edge, I glided over to his apartment again and fiddled with the window quickly.

"Come on... Hurry, hurry," I mumbled, not wanting to get spotted. I jolted when I heard some people talking. They were a bit above me. Oh... Don't look down! I wasn't a demon that people couldn't see. I needed them to see me after all, but only when I am feasting on them. Speaking statistically, succubi and incubi are one of the most commonly exorcised since the victims always know that they were 'cursed' in a way, unless we kill them. Then, they would go to the monks and those bastards... If one goes back, they'll be done for. Even so... I'm coming back to this boy- Ah! It's opened!

I quickly tumbled in and shut the window in panic. Luckily, I wasn't spotted. I stared at the shut window for a moment before opening it again. Never will I be able to close one, hm... I then looked around the room quietly. It was warm even without a person here. Why I wanted to come early? I wanted to find his name.

Why did I want to find his name? I honestly don't know why. Trotting around his room, I went through his things, in search of his name. I ended up finding papers with writing on it. "Ah- This says... Portgas... D. Ace? Mathematics... Which one," I mumbled as I looked at the characters. Human writing was different than demon writings. I just made myself learn to try to fit in more. Fit in... Like my appearance is fitting in... "Mathematics... Doesn't sound too name-like. D? Why is there a random D in the middle," I sighed. I set the paper down and looked around again. His room was real neat. Everything was nicely placed. I have seen neater ones, but his was pretty ok-

I heard the door open. My eyes quickly turned to see that it was him. I then hurried off to hide. My wings wrapped around myself and I just peaked out at the human walking in. He didn't seem to notice me... I think. "Why the hell are you here again," he asked.

A small gasp came from me. He found me! I wrapped my wings around tighter and grumbled as I sat my bottom onto the bed.

"I can see you... You're in plain sight," he huffed. He looked around and set his bag down. "Go home. I told you I'm not going to play with you. You have no other reason to come, so go away," he said coldly.

I frowned and pulled my wings back. I didn't go and just sat on his bed, watching him. "Do you not like me here," I asked him.

The human sat on his chair and got things out of his bag. "Not really. You just come whenever you want. That's an invasion of privacy. I don't exactly feel safe around you either," he murmured. He clicked on of the tiny sticks and started dragging that on paper. It left a mark on the paper wherever it was touching. Was that the human's quill, I wonder. My eyes watched the quill curiously as my tail waved around. I then heard him talking again. "You aren't leaving," he asked.

My tail stopped waving around and wrapped around myself. "I don't want to... I'm not doing anything bad. Why do you hate me," I huffed.

"Like I said... Invasion of privacy and I know all you want is so fuck," he grunted. "I am not going to do you, so there goes your purpose."

I jolted and gripped the blankets with my feet. "That's not all we do- You humans don't understand... That's not the only thing that is on our minds." I mumbled. The human turned himself to look at me. He watched for some time before reaching into his bag.

"I don't even know if you're pulling this sad face as an act, but," he sighed as he got up from his chair and made his way to me with a rectangle thing. He sat down on the edge and placed the rectangle on the bed. "Here... Just be quiet, alright? You can play with this," he told be before pressing a circle that was on it, making the screen light up.

I flinched and my wings spread out to make myself look bigger. "There are things! Things are in the rectangle," I exclaimed in shock. The human stared at me with wide eyes. He then started laughing, covering his mouth as he did.

"What are you, a cat? Never seen these? Don't you fly around everywhere? You have to have seen tech," he chuckled. He tapped the thing and made more things appear.

"M-Magic- Are you an exorcist," I questioned in panic, My wings puffed out more in defense. This made the human laugh even more. "D-don't laugh at me," I complained. My wings soon relaxed and folded behind me. I was still slightly tense, but I didn't feel like he would hurt me.

"Don't worry. I'm not an exorcist. How old are you even? You never seen this stuff? It's what we humans made. It's an oPad. You can get games and all that on here," he told me. I blinked and cautiously reached my hand to touch the thing. There were a lot of different things.

I was quickly absorbed into this rectangle. What was it called? It didn't matter... Maybe this was some sort of trap humans made for us, because it sure worked. The human went back to his desk and started writing again, leaving me with this oPad thing. I played with it for a long time, tapping the squares and whatnot. There were sometimes fish swimming around inside. Humans sure are skilled to be able to make fish appear like that... I wasn't sure how long I was playing for, but apparently long enough that the human finished his things and came back over. The bed shifted when he sat, letting me know that he was here. I could hear him, but I wasn't paying attention. "Still playing," he asked me, looking at what I was doing. "Oh, you got 46 fish," he chuckled. "Good job."

I blinked and stared at him before looking down again at the game. "You said you didn't feel safe around me, yet you let me stay," I mumbled in reply.

The human sighed and took his oPad to shut it off. "Well, I am a nice guy. I don't really trust you at all, but you didn't seem like you would do anything bad. Kicking you out felt kinda sad too. Plus... Well, I mean... I don't regret not kicking you out. You were quiet, you didn't try anything... It also kind of felt nice, to just have some company," he told me. He was quiet for a long time after that. I didn't know if I was to reply, so I did not. "Ace," he suddenly said. His red eyes turned to me and he said it again, "Ace... That's my name. I hope you're not a bad demon."

"... Ace," I repeated quietly. He nodded and laughed softly. I wondered why he told me his name. He did tell me that he wouldn't, but now he suddenly does. Humans are so odd, I concluded. I looked at... Ace and watched him for a while. "Sabo," I mumbled after a while. "My name is Sabo."


End file.
